Los retazos de un sueño roto
by areetha
Summary: Luego de fracasos, Yamcha siente ansias y prisa por cumplir su sueño de la infancia, lo cual le genera decepciones. Su frustración depende de Krillin para ser mitigada ¿Podrá consolar a su amigo?


NOTA DEL FANFIC: Este one-shot fue hecho con el objetivo de participar en el concurso _Gazo Fanfiction II _convocado por la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"

* * *

_**.  
. Los retazos de un sueño roto .  
**_**.  
**_.  
_.

* * *

La imagen frente suyo que el espejo ofrecía, parecía irreal. En uno de sus absurdos pensamientos –causados por el sopor de la mañana- permanecía la conjetura de que esa imagen era causada por su propia imaginación, que era inexistente en verdad. Mas, al caer en estado de sobriedad, nunca vio un reflejo tan preciso y exacto: el rostro de Yamcha estaba lleno de surcos pronunciados, mostrando los años bien marcados en ellos. No eran tan notorios, pues su aspecto seguía definiéndose como jovial, pero (¡ay!) allí estaban y no cabía duda de ello.

Por más que pudiera borrarlos, era totalmente certera su existencia, y que residían en su tez mostrándole cada sonrisa, enojo y tristezas que había pasado en toda su vida. Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, presa del entumecimiento que incitó un estupor repentino.

La conclusión que le había mostrado el espejo era una sola: tenía muchos años, muchas experiencias, mas había una sola que no había tenido el gusto de vivir. Y era la de haber tenido una familia.

No sabía desde cuándo ese deseo atado con lazos tan fuertes a él había surgido. Desde que tenía uso de la razón había tenido una sana ambición de poder criar un hijo fuerte y sano, y de tener una esposa leal a la que apoyar y que lo apoyase a él también.

La verdad, no había una razón especial para justificar tal deseo, pero era clara y sólida cual cristal su existencia.

Mas los años habían pasado, y entre tantas esperanzas rotas, su sueño jamás pudo realizarse. En el tormento de una larga relación voluble -¡tarde se dio cuenta de la incompatibilidad reinante en ella!-, jamás pudo tener una posibilidad. Sus errores tampoco ayudaron: su espíritu de luchar para incrementar su fuerza había sido inútil, y su falta de lealtad fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Y hacía dos años, luego de tres años de relación, su novia lo había abandonado. El _por qué_ jamás pudo saberse. Tal vez se cansó de él, o lo más certero era que el amor en una muchacha independiente no contrastaba con su personalidad. Sólo se pasaba en limpio la ruptura, y nada más.

Y ese día en el que se miró en el espejo de su baño, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando. Apenas si pensaba que fue ayer el día en que se cruzó por su desierto a aquel niñito con cola de mono. Y hasta aquel niño había madurado hasta dar fruto a una familia fuerte.

Bulma le había pegado al palo: había tenido un hijo con Vegeta. Y no hacía mucho tiempo, Chichi había celebrado el cumpleaños número cuatro de su segundo hijo Goten –en la lamentable ausencia de su padre-.

Parecía que todo pasaba a propósito. Krillin tenía su propia mujer, C-18. Claro que estaba seguro de que ellos jamás tendrían hijos, pues la hermosa chica era un androide. Aún así, él también quería una esposa a quien brindar su amor y seguridad.

_-El colmo es que TenShinHan tenga también una familia…-_musitó, sabiendo que eso no sería posible (el espíritu de guerrero en el tricíclope era indestructible).

Lo que podía reprocharse era que los años habían pasado, y gran parte de su vida no había sido empleada para formar una estable relación con una familia. Eso le hacía sentir impotencia, y hasta un dejo de rencor consigo mismo.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado… Más ¿esa era la palabra correcta para definirlo?

Recordó a su ex novia, la que lo había dejado hacía dos años. Aquella muchacha intelectual que portaba una gafas de monturas gruesas. Solía ponerse horas a reflexionar, embelesando a Yamcha. Había una frase que jamás se le olvidó, pese a que la había pronunciado hacía mucho tiempo.

"_Los sucesos no suceden porque sí. Tienen una razón para ser como son. Un error puede ser el fin de algo importante para nosotros, y sin embargo yo me rehúso a llamar ese final como un error. Después de todo, aquellas equivocaciones son el camino final para aprender algo nuevo…"_

Y seguía hablando, con su cautivadora voz cantarina.

No le gustaba recordarla, pues una nostalgia se apoderaba de él, pero en esa situación había sido una excepción.

Yamcha se dio cuenta de su equivocación: el haber desperdiciado tiempo. Dispuesto a recuperarlo, a utilizarlo para cumplir su gran sueño, se levantó del suelo del cuarto de baño. Junto a Puar, cada día recorrió la Ciudad Satan en busca de una chica que le diera su amor.

Ridícula su idea, pero con actitud positiva, recorrió sin falta cada milímetro con la esperanza de encontrar una mujer (mas no una cualquiera: alguien perfecta para él). Buscó y rebuscó hasta llegar al margen de sus fuerzas.

Un día, en medio de la operación de su búsqueda, se encontró con Krillin. Ambos se chocaron en medio de un enorme parque de diversiones.

_-¡Yamcha, hombre! ¡A que no has cambiado nada!-_exclamó.

_-Bueno, Krillin. Uno envejece con el tiempo. Pero tú, chaval, sí que no has cambiado en nada…Bueno, salvo tu cabello más largo._

Se rieron, conversando de su tiempo largo sin verse. La última vez había sido en el cumpleaños del pequeño Goten, hacía casi un año. Lo que Yamcha no esperó, fue a C-18 que rondaba por ahí. Bah, ella no era la causa de su impacto, sino la pequeña criatura en sus brazos.

_-Hola, Yamcha-_saludó la fría mujer rubia, acercándose a su marido.

_-Oh, qué torpe he sido. Omití un detalle importante en mi vida: mi hija Marron-_dijo, sonrojado, rascándose la cabeza que ahora tenía un abundante cabello.

_-¿Tu…hija?-_preguntó desconcertado ¿Acaso los robots podían tener hijos?

_-Sí, ¿no es adorable?_

La cargó en sus brazos.

_-Hace unos meses cumplió su primer añito. No se lo hemos festejado aún, pero estamos planeando hacerle una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Podríamos invitarte…_

Eso fue el colmo. Ahora Krillin tenía una hermosa hija, uno más que tenía una familia sin haberlo esperado por muchos años. Una ambivalencia imperó dentro de su mente: celos y alegría por su amigo.

_-Vaya, Krillin, es muy linda. Es igual a ti, Dieciocho-_se dirigió a la mujer, y ésta sólo gesticuló una leve sonrisa.

El tiempo daba sus frutos ajenos. Y él, lo único que había podido ganar, eran arrugas que iban definiendo su inminente vejez.

_-¿Entonces irás a la fiesta de cumpleaños?_

_-Yo sí…_

Sintió que el aire se le acababa. Lo único que se le venía en mente era un hombre fracasado y frustrado: se trataba de él. Agarróse la cabeza, sin siquiera fijarse que Krillin y C-18 lo atisbaban con curiosidad.

_-Yo…No me siento bien…_

Sin despedirse, sin dar vuelta atrás, corrió por todo el parque de diversiones. Ni se fijaba en las personas que le miraban con ojos chismosos, ni le molaba entretenerse en esos instantes. Debía escapar lejos, huir de esa pesadilla.

Todos menos él. Todos parecían presumir su sueño frustrado en sus narices, y lo lastimaba el hecho de que no lo hicieran a propósito. En verdad el destino era cruel, le deparaba un futuro solitario, sin nadie que llevase su sangre, sin nadie que pudiera recibir su amor.

El Lobo Solitario, por fin descubría la triste esencia de su nombre.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que una mano tomó su chaqueta marrón, deteniendo su paso.

_-¿Yamcha?-_preguntó Krillin (porque de él se trataba) con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

No contestó, sino que se limitó a mantener gacha su cabeza. No quería que él viese sus lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos negros como la pez, perlados por la consternación.

_-Tú también, Krillin… Tú también-_se limitó a murmurar, con voz quebradiza.

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-_indagó, confuso. Era tan ajeno a ese asunto, y a la vez el causante de la depresión de Yamcha en contra de su voluntad.

_-Mi sueño…Cumplido en otras personas… Lo siento Krillin, pero es insoportable-_musitó, zafándose del agarre.

Cada oración se separaba por un lapso de tiempo. No quería que la voz sonara ahogada por el insoportable nudo en la garganta. Miró a Krillin, tratando de gesticular una sonrisa de disculpa pero no pudo lograrlo.

Volvió a correr, pero esta vez nadie lo siguió.

_-¿Qué sucedió, Krillin?-_preguntó C-18, con Marron en brazos. Acababa de llegar, pues su esposo la había dejado atrás por perseguir a su amigo.

_-No lo sé…-_susurró, aún descolocado por la confusa actuación de Yamcha.

Pasaron días sin novedades, hasta que una visita llegó a Kame House. Muten Roshi, que se encontraba tomando sol en frente de su casa fue el primero en verla.

_-¡Puar!-_exclamó.

_-Muten Roshi, disculpe usted por ser tan repentino, pero preciso ver a Krillin inmediatamente-_solicitó, pronunciando con voz angustiosa cada palabra.

El longevo maestro se levantó de su silla reclinable para hacer pasar al pequeño gato dentro de la casita. Se le veía agitado, y parecía ser urgente lo que pedía.

_-¿Puar?-_preguntó el hombre bajito, extrañado por la actitud del pequeño animalito.

_-¡Krillin! ¡Hace días que estoy preocupado por Yamcha!-_soltó de una estocada, sin saludar siquiera.

_-¿Yamcha? ¿Y qué le sucede?_

_-Hace días que está en su habitación. Ni siquiera come lo que le cocino, apenas unos bocados y un poco de agua. No me habla, no me mira… ¡Parece un ente, Krillin! Necesito tu ayuda, si no es molestia. Eres el amigo más cercano que tiene Yamcha…Si me pudieras ayudar…-_rogó el gatito con un dejo de desesperación en sus palabras.

_-¿Y qué le sucede? ¿A qué se debe su depresión?-_indagó, contagiándose de la preocupación que portaba el gatito.

Puar narró las desventuras que Yamcha le confesó, y su objetivo de buscar al amor de su vida lo más rápido posible para poder formar una familia.

Inmediatamente Krillin pensó en el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza: Bulma. Quizá ella tuviera una solución más concreta para Yamcha, conociéndole en su relación que había llevado por años con él.

Y ahí fueron, para buscar un remedio.

_-¿Mi ayuda? Pues, la verdad, es algo desconcertante lo que me acabáis de preguntar…Se trata de un asunto bastante delicado._

En la sala del living de Bulma, estaban los tres reunidos. La mujer se quedó pensativa, mientras calaba su cigarrillo que llevaba en mano.

Luego de un largo reflexionar, ella chasqueó los dedos para indicar su triunfo.

_-¡Creo que ya sé lo que necesita! Seguidme-_exclamó.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta dar con una puerta, la cual se abrió para presumir sus estantes repletos de libros. No alcanzaban mil ojos para contarlos, ni por colores, ni por tamaño.

Bulma les hizo un gesto con su mano, y fueron hasta un estante donde se asentaban varios libros. Sacó uno, y se lo tendió a Krillin.

_-Este es justo el libro que necesita leer._

_-¿Un libro?-_exclamaron los dos.

_-Bulma, no sé si él se encuentre de ánimo para leerlo-_advirtió el gatito.

_-Pues convencedle, habladle para darle ánimos. Cuando lea ese ejemplar, se curará. Es algo que puedo aseguraros-_les guiñó un ojo la mujer.

_-Ella tiene razón, Puar, quizás funcione. Yo le hablaré, trataré de animarle para que pueda leer este libro-_se entusiasmó Krillin.

Cuando el gatito y el hombrecito se marcharon, Bulma sólo pudo susurrar:

_-Suerte, muchachos…Mucha suerte…_

En Ciudad Satan, los dos amigos de Yamcha se pararon frente la puerta de su apartamento. Puar introdujo- con su patita trémula- la llave en la puerta, y ésta cedió.

Reinaba un silencio total. Con cuidado, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del Lobo del Desierto. En las penumbras –causadas por las cortinas cerradas que no dejaban entrar luz-, estaba sentada en su lecho una figura masculina. Su rostro descansaba entre sus dos manos, como si estuviese llorando (aunque en realidad, las lágrimas estaban lejos de salir).

Puar y Krillin se miraron dubitativos. No se atrevían a interrumpir la visible melancolía del joven, pero sabían que debían hacerlo.

_-Déjame esto mí-_le susurró Krillin al pequeño gatito. Éste sólo se limitó a asentir.

Con pasos de seda, se acercó a su amigo y sentóse a su lado. Yamcha, al oír aquel ruido, abandonó su posición y se sobresaltó. Estaba despeinado, y su cama revuelta era señal de que había estado durmiendo largas siestas.

_-¿Krillin? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

El aludido, sólo sonrió en respuesta.

_-He venido porque me enteré de lo que sucede contigo._

_-¿Enterado? ¿Cómo te has enterado?-_inquirió el Lobo del Desierto, ya calmado. Había formulado su pregunta con desgano nítido.

_-Eso no interesa…Lo que te quería decir, es que no debes estar frustrado._

Krillin tomó aire, mirando el libro entre sus manos. Yamcha no lo miraba, sino que atisbaba al armario que tenía en frente. Sus pupilas de ébano reflejaban frustración y un poco de resignación, dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo, pero sólo para que éste le dejara en paz.

_-¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré de que iba a nacer Marron no tuve otra reacción que sorpresa. Pensé que C-18, a pesar de ser una humana reconstruida, no tenía la capacidad de tener hijos como una mujer normal. Había descartado esa idea, pero cuando noté que estaba esperando una hija mía, me puse feliz pese a mi estupefacción. Fue algo…inesperado, algo que jamás me habría imaginado ni diez años atrás. Yo creo que está bien tener deseos, pero los momentos pueden medirse por aquellos sucesos que, pese a ser inesperados, nos traen felicidad…_

Hubo un silencio. Yamcha seguía en el mismo estado, pero su mirada tenía un leve brillo de curiosidad. Krillin siguió, alentado por ello.

_-¿Has visto los regalos? Detrás de esos papeles, hay sorpresas. Lo mismo sucede con la vida, Yamcha. Te regala sucesos para consolar desgracias, o simplemente como un regalo más…Eso mismo sentí con Marron: como un regalo de la vida…_

Al ver que no contestaba, se levantó suavemente del colchón, dejándole el libro en su regazo. Yamcha abrió más los ojos, pesa de la sorpresa.

_-Este libro te servirá para reflexionar. Espero puedas leerlo pronto._

Krillin se marchó, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. El Lobo Solitario, dominado por su curiosidad, corrió las cortinas, dejando pasar una luz cegadora.

Luego de acostumbrarse a la claridad diurna, se dedicó a observar el libro. La tapa era un cielo nocturno, repleto de estrellas coloridas. No tenía muchas páginas, y se titulaba como _"Los retazos de un sueño frustrado" _(un título bastante encajado en su situación)_. _Le sorprendió saber que la autora era nada más y nada menos que Tights Briefs. Recordó a Bulma hablándole de su talentosa hermana que él jamás llegó a conocer. Sólo sabía que era una escritora de gran fama, y se dedicaba al plano de la ciencia ficción.

Con gran lentitud, como con miedo a hacerlo, fue abriendo poco a poco la tapa negra. Las letras no tardaron en tejer una atracción gigante. Lleno de curiosidad, comenzó a sumergirse en la lectura.

Mientras tanto, en el living, Puar preguntó:

_-¿Estás seguro de que lo leerá?_

_-Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Sólo hay que aguardar un tiempo…_

Pasaron los días, y a Puar le brillaban los ojillos con ilusión. Otra vez Yamcha le hablaba. No era la gran cosa, pero su voz denotaba bastante ánimo. Estaba inmerso en ese libro, que al parecer había captado su atención.

Contento, el gatito -regocijado de alegrías-dejó que su mejor amigo leyera tranquilo ¡El plan estaba resultando!

Día y noche, Yamcha recorrió hoja por hoja aquel regalo que Krillin le dio. Comía y bebía lo necesario, y luego volvía a leer pues la historia era todo, menos aburrida. Trataba sobre un viajero llamado Yil que recorría todos los planetas y las riquezas que ofrecían los mismos. Su sueño había sido localizar un planeta perdido en la galaxia, guiado por un viejo mapa. Mientras más lo buscaba, más se frustraba pues sus ansias consistían en conocer lo desconocido y misterioso que guardaba ese cuerpo celeste, sin darse cuenta de que había conocido muchos planetas extravagantemente ricos en cosas desconocidas para él. Al final del libro, el viajero se dio cuenta de que ese mapa tenía un mensaje oculto justo en el margen del papel, y luego de descifrarlo pudo entenderle a la perfección: ese planeta no existía, era un símbolo de todo lo que había conocido en la galaxia.

Hubo una frase que captó la atención del muchacho: _"Al final, Yil se dio cuenta de que ese planeta no era más que un camino largo que le había permitido dar benevolencia a la aventura más grande de su vida"_

Dejó aquel ejemplar sobre su cama. Caminó lentamente hacia la pared, viendo un retrato que colgaba de ella. Allí estaban todos: el pequeño Goku, TenShinHan, Launch, Muten Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, Bulma, Puar y él. Todos jóvenes. Siguió atisbando esa foto, con los ojos radiantes acabando por darse cuenta de que había anhelado a una familia y no se había dado cuenta de que había formado parte de una hacía ya mucho tiempo: sus amigos. Ellos habían sido parte de su vida, y lo habían conducido a la aventura más grande de su vida, justamente como le había sucedido a ese viajero protagonista de la historia. Su obsesión le cegó los ojos, porque había buscado toda una vida ser parte de una familia ¡pero ya formaba parte de una!

Aquella familia le había cambiado la vida, y ni siquiera tuvo el atrevimiento de agradecerle por todo lo que habían hecho por él. Esa familia que inculcó a Yamcha a pasar sucesos extraordinarios, de gran valor y que no cualquiera vivía.

De repente, su angustia se borró de un plumazo.

_-¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?-_se reprochó.

Inmediatamente, sin arreglar su aspecto, salió de casa. Puar, al verlo, sonrió.

_-¡Ya vuelvo, Puar! Voy a Kame House. No me tardo-_le avisó sin detenerse.

El gatito, radiante de felicidad, telefoneó a Krillin para avisare que estuviera listo.

Más tarde, los dos amigos sentados en el umbral de la casa, conversaban.

_-Me di cuenta de mi error, Krillin-_concluyó Yamcha luego de contarle todo lo sucedido_\- ¿Sabes? Conseguir una familia se había convertido en una obsesión bastante enferma. Y no me di cuenta de que ya formaba parte de una familia genial: todos ustedes. Quizás anhele tener a un niño en mis brazos, o a una mujer en un feliz hogar. Pero también sé que mientras más lo deseas, menos lo tienes._

Krillin sonrió, maravillado por ese relato.

_-Además, es verdad lo que dices: la vida te da sorpresas inesperadas. Pero es algo que debes ganarte, algo que te apremia el destino._

_-Ya lo sé. Nunca leí ese libro como lo has hecho tú, pero me mostraste un buen descubrimiento: la familia de Guerreros Z. Todos son parte de nosotros, y eso es algo de lo que fui consciente pero jamás tomé tan en cuenta como ahora._

Yamcha rió.

_-Venga Krillin, que ambos ya dejamos atrás las artes marciales. Cada uno hace su vida, ahora que el mundo está en paz._

_-Sí…Tienes razón, Yamcha, tienes razón…_

La vida volvió a ser normal. Yamcha vivió aventuras increíbles luego de aquel suceso: cumpleaños, fiestas con su familia de Guerreros Z (como Krillin la había bautizado), encuentros, la resucitación de sus amigos luego de la batalla contra Majin Boo. Innumerables momentos pasó gracias a ese libro que escondía cuidadosamente bajo su cama, y que cada noche volvía a leer.

Una tarde lluviosa, la puerta de su apartamento fue golpeada suavemente. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atender, y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_-Hola, Yamcha…_

Se trataba de su ex novia, aquella que lo había abandonado años atrás. Se la notaba más grande, pero su belleza seguía íntegra

_-Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero la verdad es que decidí venir… ¿Puedo quedarme?-_preguntó.

El Lobo del Desierto, guiado por los latidos de su corazón, se acercó a la joven y envolvió el cuerpo pequeño con sus brazos musculosos.

Se dio cuenta de que, en el momento menos esperado, la vida le había dado la oportunidad de cumplir aquel sueño que había creído ya olvidado, mas en esos momentos tuvo ganas de aceptar ese milagro sabiendo que jamás sería tarde para que los deseos pudieran realizarse.

Fin

* * *

Nota de la autora

Bueno, ya se sabe que este one-shot fue con el objetivo de participar en dicho concurso que reza al principio del fic. La imagen que me tocó consistía en dos pies: uno le pertenecía a un bebé, y el otro a una persona adulta. Elegí a Yamcha, pues si mal no recuerdo, su sueño era casarse y formar una familia (por eso quería las Dragon Balls, para mitigar su miedo a las mujeres y poder cumplir dicho sueño). Elegí como el otro personaje a Krillin, pues él siempre me agradó, más si involucraba a su familia (¡qué familia taaan mona!)

Logré hacer más que todo una reflexión y no basarme en hechos concretos. Todos sabemos que Yamcha fue uno de los personajes más fracasados (si así pude llamarse) de DBZ. El fin de su relación con Bulma, su poca fuerza ante los saiyajies demuestran el olvido de esta valiosa persona. En la Saga Majin Boo siempre lo vi demasiado solo, tanto, que quise poner aquí su sueño en apuros. Espero que me haya salido bien D-:

Basé este escrito en aquellos deseos que mientras más queremos cumplir, menos llegan. Quizás me digan "Ah, sí ¿Y por qué Yamcha no pidió el deseo de poder tener una familia con ayuda de las Dragon Balls" Fue muy simple esa decisión: quise enfocarme en un plano realista, pese a que este anime se base exclusivamente en las Dragon Balls.

También quise basarme en experiencias personales. Yo siempre digo "¡A leer! ¡Leyendo se aprende!" Pues sí, es muy tonto mi dicho, pero es certero: leyendo no sólo aprendemos cosas nuevas, sino lecciones que nos pueden servir de por vida. Aquí Yamcha aprende a que no se debe desesperar por cumplir algo que ya está cumplido: los Guerreros Z son una familia en sí, bien unida (o al menos eso noto yo). Es algo que uno no se plantea a veces, pero siempre ha sido como una familia numerosa, y eso me agrada de Dragon Ball y todas sus sagas.

Al final, quise agregar a la ex novia que había abandonado a Yamcha, y que éste último le da una nueva oportunidad, porque quise cumplir de alguna manera aquel sueño individual (porque, si no habéis notado, Yamcha ve cumplido su sueño como formar parte de una familia...pero él en sí no tiene una como la tiene Krillin o Goku...)Tal vez haga una precuela de este fanfic, donde me enfoque de su relación con aquella chica que nombra al final de la Batalla contra Célula.

Espero que os haya gustado, no sé si está bien o no, pero le puse mucho amor porque Yamcha y Krillin son personajes a los que les tengo infinito cariño y amor. Quizás no sean los más fuertes, pero son con los que más me identifico.

No pude evitar nombrar a Tights aquí (esta vez como autora del libro de Yamcha). Ella fue el primer personaje que trabajé en un fanfic, y también le tengo mucha empatía :-) por eso es que la he puesto aquí aunque no desempeñe papel de personaje.

Sin más que decir, me despido :-D

Sonia

_P.S:_ ¡Feliz día a todas las mujeres! Saludo algo atrasada, pero no puedo dejar mi dicho al aire xD.

* * *

Todos los personajes de _Dragon Ball_ son propiedad de Akira Toriyama


End file.
